Forbidden Fruits
by RainThestral93
Summary: A series of OneShots inspired by songs by the likes of Dido, Plain White T's, Sara Bareilles, The Courteeners and James Blunt. Unexpected road trips, City of Love, passionate kisses are just some of the things that occur in these tantalising moments between Damon and Elena.
1. King Of Anything

**A/N: **This song is by Sara B originally but my preffered version is the Sam Tsui version which you can find on YouTube - I recommend listening to it. This Fic contains a series of OneShots; some serious, some not so much - enjoy & review! - Beth :) xx

* * *

**King Of Anything: Delena One Shot #1**

_Keep drinkin' coffee  
Stare me down across the table  
While I look outside_

"Stefan?" Elena's tone was exasperated, and you could tell that she was getting more and more angry by the minute. She'd been sat at the island in the Salvatore brother's kitchen for just over an hour now, trying to negotiate her freedom with Stefan. Ever since she'd nearly been run over last week – too preoccupied with texting Bonnie – he'd had her on a leash – not letting her go anywhere, or do anything by herself. Damon was slouched against the sink, in casual attire, with a huge smirk at the sight of the bickering couple.  
"No, Elena," Stefan retorted, his eyes with closely knitted eyebrows boring into hers. "I've told you – there is absolutely _no_ way you are going anywhere without me. You nearly died!"  
"People nearly die all the time, Stefan!" Elena pouted.  
"Yes, but you're not just "people" Elena... you're my girlfriend, and I'm only trying to protect you!"  
"There's a fine line between being protective and kidnapping me, Stefan! –" Elena exclaimed. Here Damon interjected; the grin still on his face.  
"She has a point, little bro. I mean, not that I'm complaining about the increase in time I get to spend in her company, but don't you think you're taking this a bit far? It was an _accident._ Elena's been 'nearly dead' more times than most people; hundreds of supernatural things have nearly been the cause of an early funeral for Miss Gilbert here!"

_So many things I'd say if only I were able  
But I just keep quiet  
And count the cars that pass by_

You've got opinions, man  
We're all entitled to 'em  
But I never asked

"That's not the point!" Stefan, who, when angry, had a furrowed forehead, and his eyebrows knitted together like a caterpillar.  
"Yes it is the point, Stefan! I'm sick and tired of you acting like I'm some kind of doll that's going to break at any moment. I managed fine for 17 years before you showed up here in Mystic Falls, and I'm pretty sure that I can manage now." Slamming her hand onto the granite counter top to emphasise her point, she jarred her wrist, and winced.  
In a flash, Damon was cradling her wrist looking down at her with concern. Stefan's eyebrows rose at the sudden exposure of Damon's caring side.  
"Are you OK?" The brothers asked in unison, each one flashing the other annoyed expressions.  
"I'm fine," Elena spat. "No thanks to you," she glared at Stefan, and stormed out of the kitchen making her way to the front door, gathering up her coat, bag and keys as she did so.

_So let me thank you for your time  
and try not to waste any more of mine  
Get out of here fast  
_

"Look, Stefan, I'm sorry ... I appreciate the fact that you're trying to help me and everything, I just don't like the overbearing and clingy way in which you do it. Things aren't the same as they used to be Stefan, things are strained between us. And for that reason I think we should take a break –" Elena ran a fingers through her glossy brown hair, pushing it out of her eyes as she pulled on her jacket.  
"Wait," Stefan said, his tone hurt, "You're breaking up with me?"  
"Yes, Stefan. I'm breaking up with you." Sending him a sad smile, she turned on her heels and headed over to her mini.  
"Ouch little bro," Damon smirked, as he followed Elena out the door.

_I hate to break it you, babe  
But I'm not drowning  
There's no one here to save_

Who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be  
Who died  
and made you king of anything?

"Is this a momentary lapse in my brother and yours passionate relationship, where you'll pretend to be angry for all of, oh, I don't know, three hours? And then you'll rush back into his arms tonight and make wild hot steamy love, or is it actually the real deal, end of, kazam?" Damon asked, as Elena opened the boot of her mini, throwing her bag inside.  
"The real deal Damon. End of. Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to leave!" Damon put his hands up in mock surrender, and as she lowered herself into the driver's seat, Damon whisked around the other side of the car, with lightning speed, and sat in the passenger seat. "What are you doing?" Elena asked, annoyed.  
"Well we can't have you going off alone now, can we, after you just broke up with ickwle Stefanie, can we? Who knows, you might have a delayed break down, lose control of the vehicle, crash and then die... " If looks could kill, the one Elena threw Damon would have him six feet under and covered in soil before you could blink, until the grin on his face made her realise he was joking. A small smile crossed her face.  
"Let me take your mind off things," Damon said, with a wink that you couldn't have missed. Dubious, as she never knew what to expect with Damon, she considered letting her hair down for the day. She hadn't done in oh-so-long, what with Stefan keeping her under lock and key!

_You sound so innocent  
All full of good intent  
You swear you know best_

But you expect me to  
Jump up on board with you  
And ride off into your delusional sunset

Could she really trust Damon, she thought. A look at the leather-clad, older and dapper Salvatore brother made her rephrase her question; his dark eyes boring soulfully into hers, a strand of his rakish hair that always looked salon styled, hanging over his face, shadowing those perfectly chiselled cheekbones... more to the point, Elena thought, can I trust myself?

_And who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be  
Who died  
and made you king of anything?  
_

"On one condition, Mr Salvatore," Elena grinned, "You are under no circumstances to tell me what to do, say or how to act. Today I am going to be free, do what I want, say what I want, with no pause to consider the consequences." Damon flashed her a dazzling smile.  
"Sounds good to me," he leant back in the cramped space of the mini, banging his head on the roof. He cursed, and Elena laughed. "My brother's had you on a lead for _far_ too long, lately... it's about time you let your hair down!"  
"Well with that settled," Elena beamed, "Let's go!"

She turned the keys in the ignition, and the car sputtered into life. They were off. And they had no freaking idea where they were going.

_All my life  
I've tried  
To make everybody happy while I  
Just hurt  
And hide  
Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn  
To decide_

Who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me  
who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be  
Who died  
And made you king of anything?

And who cares if you disagree

watch?v=HdMZAeIfM94


	2. White Flag

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
Or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
where's the sense in that?_

I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were  


"Nice PJs." I remarked, as Elena walked into the room, giving me a startled look. The last thing she had expected to see after the busy events of today was probably me, slouched against her dresser with a smirk on my face.

"I'm tired, Damon." Her voice had the tone to it that said "Don't mess with me," but I had to tell her. An angry, tired Elena wasn't going to stop me.

I smiled as I stood up, holding out her vervain necklace. "I brought you this."

Elena looked shocked, making my smile widen all the more. "I thought that was gone! Thank you." She reached out to grab it from my grip, but I held it aloft, away from her. Giving me an exasperated look she asked, "Please give it back."

"I have to say something, first," I confessed.

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

Elena stared at me suspiciously, and I thought she had every reason to – after all, I had tried to compel her to make her kiss me, back in the parking lot before I knew she was wearing vervain. "Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" She asked; her tone apprehensive and nervous.

"Because what I'm about to say is probably going to be the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life." I said, as I stared deep into the depths of Elena's eyes, and felt myself beginning to drown in them.

"Damon, don't go there." Elena warned, seeing where this was going.

_I know I left too much mess and  
destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
then I'm sure that that makes sense_

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

"I just have to say it once." I took a few steps towards Elena, causing her heartbeat to stutter nervously."I just need for you to hear it." I paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I love you Elena. And it's because I love you I can't be selfish with you." My eyes brimmed with explicable sadness. "Which is why you can't know this. I don't deserve you. But my brother does." I leant in, slowly, and chastely kissed her forehead, lingering there for a while before pulling away. "God I wish you didn't have to forget this." I reached up to Elena's cheek, stroking her it softly. "But you do." A single tear rolled down my face as I compelled her, and then left.

I left the window open, and the curtain fluttering in the breeze, leaving a cold and confused Elena, stood in her room in her PJs, fingering the necklace that had returned to her neck. She couldn't know, I thought, even if it was going to kill me living with these feelings.

_And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was there  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on..._

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be


	3. Let Me Take You There

_I know a place that we can go to  
A place where no one knows you  
They won't know who we are  
I know a place that we can run to  
And do those things we want to  
They won't know who we are_

"Elena?" Jenna called up from downstairs, her voice sounding impatient. Elena sighed, putting her journal and pen down under her pillow. She didn't want a repeat of Jeremy reading her deepest thoughts – and she needed to find somewhere safe to keep it, now that he'd discovered her hiding place. Her pillow would do, for the meantime.  
"What?" Called Elena, as she jumped down the stairs two at a time. The house was cold, so she wrapped to arms around herself. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she realised why the house was so cold – Uncle John was stood at the door, a lopsided grin on his face.  
"John? What are you doing here?" Elena was confused. She thought he'd gone for good – she had no idea why he was back. To stir up trouble, no doubt, she mused. Still, after arguing and then agreeing to "take a break" with Stefan the previous evening, and still hurting, he was the last person she wanted to see right now.  
"And _that_," Jenna added, "is an _excellent_ question. One he refused to answer until I called you." Her aunt rolled her eyes and made a face at John, which only Elena could see. She had to stifle a smirk – she didn't want to provoke John unnecessarily.  
"Fine. I'm here now. What do you want, John?" Her tone was steely, something which John evidently picked up on.  
"Look, Elena, I just want to talk to you. Spend some father-daughter time together. Get to know my daughter a bit better."  
Elena let out a laugh, "Oh, so after trying to break me and my boyfriend up, ruining Jenna's love life and pretty much being an absolute ARSEHOLE, you want to spend time with me? Nice try, John, but I rather die." Throwing an apologetic look at Jenna she added, "And because I hate being in your company so much, I'm leaving. Going to Stefan's. Bye." She hugged Jenna and whispered 'sorry' in her ear. "It's been horrible seeing you, John. Don't stay long!"

_Let me take you there  
I wanna take you there_

Once she was out of the front door, leaving Jenna to John's protests at her upheaval, she took out her phone and quickly composed a message to Jenna. _Sorry about that, couldn't handle it. Tell me when he goes. I feel really bad for leaving you with him – head over to Ric's? I'll make plans for tea. Don't wait up :P xoxox _then she sighed, slouching in the driver's seat of her Mini. She would have to go to the Salvatore house, even though Stefan wouldn't want to see her, after their agreement to "take a break". His protective instinct had become too much to handle, and Elena didn't want him checking up on her every two seconds. Whatever, she thought, he'd probably be interested to hear that Uncle John had returned. She turned the keys, ignited the engine, and her car jumped into life. She turned the radio on, and loosened up as she belted out the words to _Bad Romance. _

_I know a place that we've forgotten  
A place we won't get caught in  
They won't know who we are (they won't know, won't know)  
I know a place where we can hide out  
And turn our hearts inside out  
They won't know who we are_

Pulling up on the drive of the Salvatore house, she saw Damon's Chevy Camaro parked elegantly, displaying its vintage glory. He was such a show off, she thought, as she rolled her eyes. Swinging the front door inward, as she never bothered to knock; she called out, "Stefan?" But there was no answer. Instead, a voice from behind her scared her – making her jump and fall into the bookshelf.  
"No Stefan... but there is the older, cooler, sexier, hotter, more amazing and better-than-the Vegetarian-at-everything brother, me. Stefan's gone to kill some rabbits." Damon smirked, from his position leaning against the wooden panelling. "Did I scare you?" He grinned and helped Elena up, who stood up, shaken.  
"Scared me is an understatement ... I forgot you could creep up on me like that! But oh... that's not good..." Elena trailed off. "I needed an escape. John's back." Damon winced; he hated the man as much as Elena did, if not more.  
"Ouch. Yes, that would constitute for the need for escape, if you ask me. Did he say what he's doing here? You're welcome to stay here, keep my company till my ickwle brother returns. Nobody deserves to have to spend time in John's company – least of all, you." Damon finished with a charming smile, which Elena couldn't help but return.  
"He said he wanted to spend quality time with his daughter, but I'm not buying any of it. I don't think Jenna is, either – she looked even more annoyed to see him than me! Actually, I'm not in that much of a hurry to see Stefan, either. We broke up last night. I was just going to tell him about John. But sure, I'll stay here until John clears off. It's not like I've got anything better to do, no offense. Bonnie and Caroline have gone shopping for the weekend, and Tyler's AWOL, and Matt's working. That leaves you." Elena explained.

_Let me take you there  
I wanna take you there  
Let me take you there  
Take you there  
Take you there  
_  
"Hang on," Damon said, "You broke up with Stefan? Why? I thought you two were set to be the next vampire couple after that Edward and Bella chick from that rubbish book, _Twilight_?" Elena rolled her eyes at the _Twilight _reference.  
"He's a control freak and wasn't letting me live my own life. When I told him, he insisted it was for my own good, and wouldn't see things my way. So I broke up with him," Elena shrugged. She was upset, but only realising this now, as a tear rolled down her cheek. Damon reached out a finger to brush it away, and he pulled her in for a hug.  
Elena stayed cocooned in Damon's muscular arms, sobbing, for a few minutes, her tears wetting the front of his shirt. "There, there," Damon murmured as he stroked her hair. As cruel and ruthless as he was, he hated seeing Elena upset. "He'll come round, it'll be fine, don't worry, Princess."  
Elena pulled away, and sniffed, "I guess. Sorry about your shirt," she winced looking at the damp dishcloth that now covered Damon's torso. He shrugged as he nonchalantly pulled it off, Elena's gaze lingering on his abs for a second too long.  
Damon shrugged. "I have tons more shirts. Don't worry about it. But if you're going to spend the day with me, I suggest we do something. Where do you want to go?" He grinned, as they walked through the living room to the kitchen. Damon picked a spare shirt off a pile from the side, and Elena felt somewhat disappointed that his torso once again, had disappeared from view.  
"Where could we go?" Elena asked, returning the question to Damon.  
"Anywhere you want, darlin'," Damon said putting on a drawl, "The world is our oyster, after all. But seriously, anywhere in the world and I'll take you. Screw John, and Stefan. Let's get away somewhere!" Damon chuckled at Elena's face – her mouth was wide open in shock.  
"You'll take me _anywhere?_" She asked, in wonderment, "_Anywhere_ in the world?"  
Damon shrugged again. "Why not. You want to escape, I'm willing to help you, you want to avoid Stefan and your Uncle John, and I'm _more _than willing to help in that department... why don't we just go somewhere? Is there anywhere you've always wanted to go?"  
"But I can't Damon... I can't just _go_ somewhere with you. Jenna would freak!"  
Damon grinned, thrilled at the fact that Elena did want to go; but she thought Jenna would stop her. "Well I'm sure I can use my amazing persuasive skills to let her give you a few days escape. What if I offered to pay for a romantic break for her and Ric? D'you think she'd let you then?"  
"Hmm I don't know –" Elena was cut off when Damon took her phone off her, dialled Jenna's number and then launched straight in.  
"Hellooo my good friend Jenna... it's Damon here," He winked at Elena, "Yes, Elena is here, don't worry she's in safe hands. I was wondering how you felt about Elena taking a little trip – to escape certain _people_ if you catch my drift? Yes, she told me about her run in with John, and I'd me more than happy to assist. No, of course. Yes, I'd take good care of her; don't worry, nothing will happen when she's with me. No, I wouldn't take advantage of her, I'm many things but I'm not that. Uh-huh. Excellent! You'll have her back by Tuesday. Bye now."

_Let me take you there  
I wanna take you there  
Let me take you there  
Take you there  
Take you there_

I know a place we'll be together  
And stay this young forever  
They won't know who we are  


When Damon got off the phone, there were a few moments of stunned silence, where Elena just stared at Damon. "How did you convince her to let you take me?" Elena exclaimed.  
"She didn't need much convincing – turns out John's here to stay, and she reckons that with you gone, he'll give up and leave quicker. She did give me a few _guidelines_, though. But with that sorted, where do you want to go?"  
Elena paused for a few moments, deliberating her choices. "How about Paris?" She asked. "I've always wanted to go to France!"  
"But of course, ma Cherie," Damon grinned, "We shall go... to the city of love! Of culture! Of gastronomy... it'll be an escape for both of us!"  
Inside, Damon was a turmoil of emotions. Elena was agreeing to go to Paris, the city of love, with him. Love. Elena. Damon. Inside Elena's head, alarm bells should have been ringing, but she was strangely calm and composed.

_Let me take you there  
I wanna take you there  
Let me take you there  
Take you there  
Take you there  
Ooohhh_

We can get away to a better place if you let me take you there  
We can go right now cause every second counts  
Girl just let me take you there  
Take you there

_Don't patronize, I realize  
I'm losing and this is my real life  
I'm half asleep, and I am wide awake  
This habit is always so hard to break  
_

It didn't take long for Damon to find a hotel that was relatively elegant – satisfying his need for the best quality – near to the main tourist attractions, and most importantly, willing to put Elena and Damon up for a few nights. Elena couldn't help but grin when Damon handed her out a print out with their travel details; flights, rooms and everything included.  
"Are you sure about this, Damon? I mean it's a lot of money... I'll be happy to go halves." Elena looked wistfully up at Damon.  
"Elena, if there's one advantage of being alive for eternity, it means you accumulate vast sums of money that you are never able to spend before the next rich family member passes away. It is my honour to take you away and therefore it is on me. The Bank of Damon won't even take a noticeable dent, I assure you." Damon smiled, closing the laptop lid.  
"Well if you're sure, thanks. I should probably head back to the house and pick up some things. Urgh, John will still be there, though... and he probably won't let me leave again!"  
"I can handle that," Damon grinned, "I can use my vampire speed to get into your room, pick up a few things. Why don't you write me a list with things on and where they are in your room? I'll be back in no time." Elena contemplated this idea – as little as she wanted Damon going through her underwear drawer, there wasn't another option available. If she so much as set foot inside her house, John would pounce on her and she wouldn't be able to leave again. Damon's suggestion was the best idea – so she set about writing a list. Clothes, her journal, makeup and hair straighteners – they all went on the list. Damon read over it and gave her a nod of approval. "I'll be back in about ten minutes. Why don't you make yourself useful, go up to my room and start packing some shirts and things into a bag for me? I mean I can buy some more things when I get there, but just for the sake of convenience..." Damon trailed off and Elena nodded.  
"Sure. So I'll see you in a bit, then." She couldn't help but beam – she was going to Paris! And not only that but she had her own personal tour guide!

_I don't want to be the bad guy,  
I've been blaming myself and I think you know why  
I'm killing time, and time's killing you  
Every way that I do  
_

She'd only been in Damon's room a few times and she had never had a proper chance to go exploring. It wasn't personal like Stefan's room – but then impersonal just screamed Damon's name. There weren't any journals, or photographs, just sheer designer expensive stuff. She found a duffel bag, and after rummaging in his drawers, she chose a few shirts – mostly dark and designer, typical Damon – and some dark Levi's she squirmed uncomfortably when she opened his boxer drawer and saw the mass of silk underwear. She grabbed a few pairs and chucked them into the bag, along with a wash bag with some basic essentials in; Elena wouldn't travel with anyone who had bad breath! She was just bending over the bag to do it up, when a voice from behind her made her jump, crash into Damon who was standing behind her, and knock the two of them onto Damon's vast bed. Damon grinned, "You missed me that much you want to jump my bones the second I'm back? I mean I'm flattered Elena, really, but I think we should take things slow..."  
Elena glared at him and thumped him with his shoe that she had just unpacked upon realising she only had one. "Not funny Damon. Are we good to go?"  
He nodded. "Yes, all set. And can I just say, Elena, who knew you had such sexy underwear?" With a wink from Damon and that comment, Elena shot him a disparaging look and took the bag from him. She unzipped it, and sure enough, everything she asked for was there, including underwear. Her more laced and seductive underwear, but underwear nonetheless.  
"Well don't worry because you won't get to see me in it. Now let's go – don't make me regret this, Damon."  
"Oh I won't Elena, you're going to have the time of your life with me."

The car journey to the airport was filled with the usual Elena and Damon banter, but for a change they didn't talk about anything supernatural; sticking to everyday _human_ topics.  
"I can't believe you like One Direction Elena, this song is shocking!" Damon rolled his eyes from the Driver's side.  
"No, it's not and you know it... you just don't like the fact that these guys get so much attention from the ladies! You're just jealous that I find them attractive – it's the same with Stefan – he hates them too!"  
"Don't flatter yourself Elena, darling, it's just a rubbish song. I'll tell you who I do like, though," and he changed the CD. A Marianas Trench song began blaring through the speakers and Damon sang along, whilst Elena sat listening.

_Did you say "Please just follow me"  
I thought you wanted me  
'Cause I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else_

"OK fine it's a good song – I have it on my iPod, actually – but I still think One Direction are good too."  
"You're such a girl Elena, you know you only like them for their looks."  
"Oh so now you can talk, can you? I'm guessing you don't sleep with all the women you do because they have interesting personalities, do you?"  
"No, I sleep with all the women I do because they can't resist me and my devilish charm. I'm just doing them a favour by not denying them. Besides, the only girl who I actually like for her personality has been annoyingly unavailable, lately. But see the thing is she broke up with her boyfriend the other day, and I was thinking of wooing her and convincing me that I'm worth it on a little trip that we have planned... what do you think about that?"  
Elena rolled her eyes. "Damon there will be no wooing on this trip to Paris, it's an escape. A chance for us both to get away from the drama. OK?"  
"Yes Miss Gilbert," Damon chanted in a sing-song answering-a-teacher voice. Then he added. "I wasn't talking about you anyway, why does everyone always assume I am?" Elena shot him a disparaging look and he held his hands up in mock surrender "Ok, fine, I was talking about you... you got me."  
_  
Please just follow me  
I thought you wanted me  
'Cause I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else_

They got onto the plane without any hiccups, the stewardesses simpering pathetically over Damon, who slung his arm around Elena's waist and muttered in her ear "Play along with me, please," she shot him a questioning look, but watched curiously as he turned to the stewardesses. "Hellooo ladies," he grinned. "My girlfriend and I are thinking about getting married so we're going on a romantic trip to Paris as a pre-honey moon if you like... which is why I want this trip to be as enjoyable as possible. I don't suppose you have any first class seats available, do you?"  
The women gushed over the alleged romance behind Damon's gesture and fawned all over him. "Why that's so sweet!" One woman exclaimed before the other added "There were two cancellations earlier so looks like you're in luck. Two first class seats and as congratulation on the wedding, we won't even charge you any extra! Follow us, please!" Damon and Elena were led to two very comfortable looking and spacious looking seats and Elena raised an eyebrow at Damon, questioningly.  
Once the stewardesses were out of earshot, she hissed "We're getting married?" Damon chuckled.  
"Calm down, they don't know that we're not. Although if you wanted to, I'm sure I could convince the driver to turn the plane around and head for Vegas..." Elena gave him a withering glance before sinking into the plush chair, headphones in her ears.

About halfway through the flight, the two gushing stewardesses, who seemed to be really good friends, came over with Champagne. One of them with a blonde ponytail asked, "Hey I hope you don't think it's really unprofessional of us to ask this, but you see we get a lot of pre-wedded couples on here and it's a tradition of ours to ask them to show us a little of the magic – a kiss if you will – between you... that is if you don't mind," she stammered, the other one nodding, behind her.  
"Sure," Damon grinned, whereas Elena looked stunned and shook her head.  
"No way!" She exclaimed.  
"Aww come on sweetie, don't be shy! I'm surprised you can resist, what with him being as cute as he is... well if you won't I will! Joke, by the way," she added.  
Damon leant over and whispered in her ear. "One kiss. Just for them, for show. It doesn't mean anything, OK?" She contemplated it and shrugged, after all, they had got First Class seats out of the pretence that they were soon-to-be-married.  
"Fine. One quick kiss," she agreed and the stewardesses clapped enthusiastically.  
"When you're ready," one of them added, unhelpfully, and both Damon and her shot them a withering glance.

_I'm under the gun, you're like the only one  
I just can't decide what I'm running from  
This isn't what I wanted, but  
I can't keep my filthy fucking mouth shut_

Damon's eyes met hers and Elena looked back into his dark pupils, her eyes widening with the realisation of what was about to happen; what she'd just agreed to. They leant in, meeting each other before Elena could change her mind and protest; before Elena could respond in the manner she'd have preferred – responding in a cool and detached manner rather than what actually happened. Elena reacted like a woman who was being kissed by a man she was thoroughly attracted to. She returned his kiss with every bit of heat and passion she'd ever felt with Stefan; if not more. Her arms went around him, her lips softened and parted against his, and her body plastered itself against him. His hand tangled in her hair as he deepened their kiss, while his tongue swept into her mouth with such intimacy, it left her knees trembling, and her will weaker than it had ever been.

_It's not enough, it's never enough  
And I wish I could breathe without getting it stuck  
Can't focus it, but I try it  
over and over again_

Their kiss was broken when one of the stewardesses cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable at how into the kiss Elena and Damon had been getting. "Wow," she grinned, "You two really are loved up, aren't you. How long have you been together?"  
"Two years," replied Damon, touching his hand to his lips as if he was shocked that Elena had just kissed him with so much spirit. Elena was so stunned she couldn't even talk – so she just nodded. "Well I can tell you're going to be together for a very long time... it's not often we see people as in love as you – in fact it's very rare, these days. Enjoy the rest of your flight!" The stewardesses beamed before leaving, unbeknown to them, leaving a very confused and turned on Elena in their wake.  
Damon and Elena sat and stared out of the windows for the rest of the flight, the silence a growing blanket of unanswered questions, which Elena was praying wouldn't follow them into Paris...

_Did you say "Please just follow me"  
I thought you wanted me  
'Cause I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else_


	4. Stay the Night

_It's 72 degrees, zero chance of rain  
It's been a perfect day  
We're all spinning on our heels, so far away from real  
In California  
We watched the sunset from our car, we all took it in..._

"Stefan?" Elena called, running her hand through her hair in increasing frustration. She'd been looking for him now for the better part of half an hour, and the combination of heat, cluster of people that surrounded her, and the fact that a headache was pounding at her skull wasn't really helping. She peered around the veranda of the Salvatore mansion, and looked at the sea of people, searching for the tall and broody vampire that she'd called her boyfriend for nearly a year, now. She was just about to give up searching for him when her eyes locked onto the back of a distinguished head, with brown hair, and clad in a white vest top. Yes, she thought, that was Stefan. Wait, she thought, as her face fell ... Stefan reached up and pushed a strand of hair behind a blonde's ear, and it wasn't hard to tell from Elena's vantage point that he was flirting with her... what? Elena thought, as she peered closer... was that blonde _Caroline?_ As in her best friend? Elena was about to storm over and interrupt whatever fun Stefan was having without her company, when what she saw shocked her, filled her up with outrage and let heartbreak sear through her veins. Stefan tipped Caroline's chin up towards him, and he covered her lips in a soft, but definitely passionate kiss. A tear rolled down Elena's cheek as she turned on her heels and stormed through the Salvatore house until she reached the front door.

She was just pulling on her cardigan over her white lace dress and about to open the door to leave when a black-clad torso stood in her way. Sure enough, Elena looked up, and Stefan's older brother greeted her with a cocky grin.  
"Leaving so soon, Elena," teased Damon, chuckling at Elena's blatant awkwardness about the lack of distance between them.  
"As a matter of fact, yes, Damon. You wouldn't perhaps care to explain what Stefan's doing out there, kissing Caroline, would you?" Damon looked just as outraged as she had, to give him credit, so if he was secretly pleased; he did a god damn good job of hiding it.  
"What? Saintly Stefan cheated on you? Are you sure?" Elena rolled her eyes, rubbing her already mascara smudged eyes, tears rolling freely down her cheeks now.  
"I am many things Damon, but I'm not blind. I know what I saw. So now I no longer wish to be at this party; there's no reason for me to stay and watch Stefan cavort about with Caroline thank you very much." Damon smiled sympathetically at Elena, pulling her in for a hug, and not even making a sarcastic about how her tears were ruining his designer attire.  
Elena breathed in the smell of Damon; cinnamon with a pinch of something a bit more masculine – no doubt some expensive cologne that he'd doused himself after his morning shower – and smiled. Damon smelt comforting, and sure enough her sobs subsided.  
"What if I provided you with a reason not to leave, Miss Gilbert," Damon joked, not expecting Elena to give him the time of day. After all, she had just witnessed his brother cheat on her.  
"And how do you plan on doing that, Mr Salvatore?" retorted Elena, smiling a wry grin back up at the leather-clad Salvatore. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and took her hand in his. Bending over so that his lips were against her ear, he whispered, "Hold on tight..."

_And by the time that it was dark, you and me had something, yeah!  
And if this is what we've got, then what we've got is gold  
We're shining bright and I want you, I want you to know  
The morning's on its way, our friends all say goodbye  
There's nowhere else to go, I hope that you'll stay the night  
We've been singing Billie Jean  
Mixin' vodka with caffeine  
We've got strangers stopping by  
And though you're out of tune  
Girl you blow my mind, you do_

Elena didn't have time to process this information before she was being whisked away by Damon at vampire speed to their unknown destination. A few seconds later they came to a halt. "Didn't anyone see us?" Elena exclaimed, looking back worriedly, and Damon merely shrugged.  
"Even if they did they wouldn't have noticed it was me and you. Not everyone knows about the vampires, don't forget, Elena. They probably thought it was a gust of wind, or something." He grinned. "Anyway... what do you think?" He gestured to the view in front of them, and as Elena took it in, she realised she was sat on the roof; that they'd come out of one of the skylights.  
She took in the view and honestly couldn't believe what she was seeing; it was truly beautiful. They were on the side of the house that faced away from the back garden and the commotion of the pool party, instead overlooking the town of Mystic falls. From up here everything felt so tiny and insignificant, and Elena felt so powerful.  
She turned to Damon, who was staring at her with a strange look on his face.  
"What?" She asked, sitting down on the roof next to the vampire beside her.  
Damon looked at her for a few minutes, not saying anything, until Elena jostled his arm. "Careful, missy. Need I remind you that we're on a roof here and I could oh-so-easily-push you off!" Damon jibed, and Elena rolled her eyes.  
"You wouldn't do that," Elena pointed out, looking out over the town.  
"Oh? And why's that?" Damon asked, grinning.  
"Because you're in love with me," Elena retorted, sticking her tongue out at him.  
"Touché, Elena, touché," Damon held his hands in mock surrender.  
They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Damon asked, "So, what do you think, princess?"  
Rolling her eyes at the term of endearment that Damon had tried to use on her, she replied, "It's beautiful," and turned to Damon who wasn't looking at the view, instead Elena. The intensity of his gaze should have been unnerving, but it wasn't, instead it made Elena feel safe, protected.  
"You're beautiful," Damon said, as he looked into Elena's eyes. Not having a quick retort, Elena instead looked back into the eyes of the vampire next to her, and felt herself instinctively leaning in towards him. Damon looked at her equally as curiously, but started leaning towards her too. He brought a calloused hand up to push a strand of hair behind her ear, as well as caressing her bottom lip lightly with his thumb. She looked up into his dark eyes which were filled with compassion, love and undisclosed desires at this moment in time, and a switch flicked inside of her, and Elena brought her mouth forward to meet Damon's, whose lips parted instantly, engulfing Elena in their warm, his hands winding their way around her waist so he encased her protectively as they kissed, and as the kiss lengthened, Elena's hands snaked their way into Damon's hair, winding into his roots and caressing his hair with a sense of urgency. When the kiss broke, the look that was shared was one of utter longing and unspoken feeling, and even though they were already gasping for breath, they dived back in for more.

_And I'll say I don't wanna say good night  
There's no quiet corner to get to know each other  
And there's no hurry I'm a patient man  
Is your discover  
Cause if this is what we've got, then what we've got is gold  
We're shining bright and I want you, I want you to know  
The morning's on its way, our friends all say goodbye  
There's nowhere else to go, I hope that you'll stay the night_

One thing was for sure. Elena would be staying at the Salvatore Mansion that night... but just not in the brother's bed she'd have previously envisaged...

_Just like the song on our radio set  
We'll share the shelter of my single bed  
But it's a different tune that's stuck in my head  
And it goes…  
If this is what we've got, then what we've got is gold  
we're shining bright and I want you, I want you to know  
The morning's on its way, our friends all say goodbye  
There's nowhere else to go, I hope that you'll stay the night_


	5. That Kiss

The Christmas music blared through the speakers of the grill – the sound resonating off the walls and creating a cheerful, if a little too loud, atmosphere. Empty glasses of alcohol littered the numerous tables – and everyone, including my broody brother Stefan, had a smile on their faces. Matt was working his butt off to keep up with the orders, clearing the tables and satisfying the impatient customers, because even though it was a Christmas party, he still needed the money, and the Grill needed staff, anyway. I'm sure Matt wasn't too fussed – he doesn't seem too keen on dancing frivolously in front of everyone like Caroline is eager to do – and at least working gives him an excuse to get off dancing duty. I, however, had been sat at my usual seat at the bar, downing drink after drink and getting increasingly drunker. Thanks to my compulsion, at Elena's request, I'd compelled the bar people to give out alcohol all night with no request for ID. With a chuckle, I thought about if Sheriff Forbes found out about my relevance to this underage drinking binge. I stopped laughing when I caught sight of Stefan dancing with Elena to _Jingle Bell Rock_. I felt physically sick – seeing her with a smile on her face, and dancing with someone who wasn't me was upsetting enough. But what annoyed me even more was that that _someone_ happened to my goody two shoes little brother. Elena's in denial... I _know_ she has feelings for me – she just doesn't want to admit it, because then history really will be repeating itself.

_The way that you looked at him, and then you looked at me.  
You must think that I'm proper blind,  
Proper blind not to see._

My heart stuttered – something it hasn't done for a very long time – when Elena caught my eye over the shoulder of my brother. Something clicked, when our eyes connected, and for the duration of the dance, we gazed at each other's eyes, neither one breaking contact. She must know she wants me, not Stefan, I thought bitterly as I downed the rest of my drink. I _know_ she wants me. She just can't seem to see that that's OK to want me and that Stefan won't mind. OK, fine, Stefan would probably kill me if I laid a hand on Elena, but that's beside the point. I _want_ her.

_That I was just a stop gap sitting somewhere in-between his hand and his lap  
Let me tell you that I wasn't born yesterday, my dear._

The song finally finished and Elena pulled her eyes away from mine. She too, had been drinking, but not as much as my brother. Anyone could see that Stefan had drank a bit too much – typical, I thought, Elena's chosen to be with the brother who can't handle a drink or two. Even for a vampire with heightened ability and balance, he was a bit unsteady on his feet. Therefore, it wasn't any surprise when I overheard with my extra sensitive vampire hearing,  
"Sorry to be a party pooper, Elena, but I really need a lie down. I guess I shouldn't have drunk that last vodka... but don't worry about me, I'll get home in a flash – you stay here and enjoy the party." I smirked. Loser. I think I may have spilt some of my drink on me in shock when instead of arguing, Elena nodded, leant up to give Stefan a peck on the lips, which he quickly turned into a snog, with a glance in my direction (I mimed retching and he smirked.)  
"Fine," Elena reasoned, "But make sure you text me when you're back to the house, OK? I'll come by later."  
"Ok babe," Stefan leered, and I notice Elena shivered at the name. Now it was my turn to smirk.

With Stefan gone, I managed to get off the barstool and stand upright, and made my way over to Elena.  
"So Stefan bailed on you, eh?" She shot me a disparaging look, but I wasn't discouraged.  
"Well if you need someone to show you a good time, I'll be at the bar." With a wink, I reclaimed my seat, and ordered another shot.

It didn't take long for Elena to rejoin me. "You can't get enough of me, eh?" I joked and this time she shrugged.  
"You're not the worst company in the world, Damon," she smirked, reliving our road trip to Georgia, when she'd saved my life. "And besides," she added, "In case you haven't noticed, everyone's coupled off – Jeremy and Bonnie, Caroline and Matt – she pounced on him the second his shift finished – and Stefan's gone home. So that leaves me stuck with you!"  
"Well guess you and me can be a temporary couple for tonight, then?" I was pushing my luck, but to my surprise, Elena downed a shot and said,  
"Fine, but you're going to have to get me a bit drunker, first." She winked and downed a second shot.

_That kiss that lasted too long, we probably shouldn't have danced to that song  
It was nothing, it was everything, it's really such a shame it's so hard to explain to you_

Several shots later, Elena was giggling hysterically and I hadn't even had to break into my bank of particularly good jokes. My impression of Stefan had done the trick – and she was now doubled over, laughing. A relatively slow song began playing and Elena's eyes widened in recognition. "This is my favourite song!" She exclaimed, and stood up hurriedly.  
"Well in that case, Miss Gilbert, may I have this dance?" She placed her hand in mine and I led her over to the dance floor.  
She didn't shy away when my hand slid down to her waist, and she was standing incredibly close to me. Kissing distance, I noted, and I had to refrain myself from leaning down and consuming her lips. All the couples were on the floor, now, and Bonnie shot me an angry look that said "Watch out or I'll do my witchy voodoo on you if you pull anything with Elena." I chuckled, and as the song ended, Elena looked up and met my eyes. She looked at me, and I looked at her, in silence, neither one of us breaking the contact.  
Then, from the peripheral of my vision, I saw that there was Mistletoe above our heads. I looked from Elena to it, and back again, and when her eyes found the provocative flower, she didn't hesitate. Her lips reached up and found mine, her eyes filled with passion, and her actions with un-resolved longing. I think time may have stood still because I have no idea how long we stood there kissing. Long enough for me to push our way to the back of the grill, a small growl escaping my lips and making Elena chuckle. Long enough for her to slide her hand under the fabric of my shirt, her hand resting on my abs and leaving heat in her wake. Long enough for when we finally broke apart, her eyes were wide in shock, and we were both out of breath.  
Almost instantly, she returned her lips to mine and I smiled at how willingly she was giving herself to me. Impatient, even. But Elena Gilbert was the one girl who I wanted to be careful with. She was a fragile doll who I didn't want to break. A dessert, sweet and delicious, that I wanted to savour every mouthful of. So it was me who broke the kiss, using every ounce of self restraint that I had. _If only Stefan could see you know, _I thought will a smile,_ if only he could see how willing you are to give into me, surrender yourself to my bad-boy charm._ Heck, I'm not complaining!

_He's back in town tonight, he's expecting you round a quarter to nine  
but you won't be there, 'cos he prefers the proverbial of you._

_If he only knew what you thought, the lust, the lack of trust, the temptation you thought  
He's worthless as maxims and flouts  
He's just a passing fashion and he's on his way out_

"I kissed you!" Elena exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes. Wow, I was kind of expecting a better reaction than pointing out the obvious.  
"Yes, Elena, you kissed me. But to be fair, I did kiss you back." Didn't she enjoy it? It had seemed like she had... then again, she _is _heavily intoxicated.

_That kiss that lasted too long, we probably shouldn't have danced to that song  
It was nothing, it was everything, it's really such a shame it's so hard to explain to you._

"But I **kissed** you," Elena said again. "And I _liked _it." Now my heart was in the clouds, and a beam was spread across my face. I knew it. I just knew she wanted me!  
"Well that's good," I grinned, "Because I liked it too," and this time, it was my turn to bring my lips down on hers, and her lips danced with mine with a curious and at the same time feisty tone. I couldn't help grinning, even though my lips were pressed against hers. Her phone bleeped, probably Stefan, checking in, I thought, but she ignored it.

_I know that I shouldn't but I enjoyed it  
I know that I shouldn't but I enjoyed it  
I know that I shouldn't but I enjoyed it_

_I know that I shouldn't but I enjoyed it  
I know that I shouldn't but I enjoyed it  
I know that I shouldn't but I enjoyed it_

I've wanted this moment for so long, I thought for myself, and now it's finally here. All I care about is this one moment – with no regard for the consequences; Stefan or anyone else in the grill. All I cared about was the girl in front of me who I'd loved for so long, who was finally kissing me. Even the tiny bit of guilt nagging at my conscience evaporated when I looked into those loving eyes. Elena Gilbert was mine.

_That kiss that lasted too long, we probably shouldn't have danced to that song  
It was nothing, it was absolutely everything, it's really such a shame it's so hard to explain to you._


End file.
